


Elanor

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kyrielle from Fastred to Elanor for the 'How Do I Love Thee' poetry challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elanor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

  
Elanor

 

The sun rides low in winter’s sky  
I watch the withered leaves blow by  
But spring still blooms beside my door  
With golden stars of elanor

 

The Lady sent them from her land  
Your father planted each by hand  
To cleanse the Shire of pain and war  
With golden stars of elanor

 

Each golden heart conceals a dream  
A captured sun, a brightest beam  
Hope dwells inside our hearts secure  
With golden stars of elanor

 

Still brighter is my girl of gold  
The light my hands delight to hold  
I fear no frost – and I adore  
The golden heart of Elanor.

 

 

*******

Notes:

Elanor came from a literate lineage, and became the keeper of The Red Book- I thought she would not have taken for her own a man who could not write her at least one verse…

I don't have much of a grip on hobbits, so this pairing was a challenge. I liked using the kyrielle for this, it seemed to fit a Shire poem, breezy yet structured.  



End file.
